vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Tengoku to Jigoku
[[Archivo:35210831_m.jpg|thumb|300px|Tengoku to Jigoku Ilustrada por Suzunosuke]]Heaven and Hell (てんごくとじごく / Tengoku to Jigoku) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. En esta canción, un demonio (Len) y una ángel (Rin), obligan a un hombre que murió a decidirse entre el infierno o el cielo. El hombre se da cuenta que ambos sitios son horribles, y cuándo está a punto de ser enviado a alguno de ellos, Rin y Len se dan cuenta que se equivocaron de persona y lo envían nuevamente a la Tierra. Intérpretes: Kagamine Rin y Len Música y Letra: Hitoshizuku-P x Yama△ Ilustración: Suzunosuke PV: TSO y VAVA *Nicovideo *Youtube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *After the partY Letras Kanji= あいやしばらく！ 突然ですが、あなたの短い人生が 残すところもたったの3日で　 幕引き、終了となりました　 始めましょうか、第２の人生！ 「死後の世界」こそ本番さ！ ワルい悪魔のイチオシならこれ！ BadでFoolな地獄の住人コース！ 地獄ライフは毎日快適さ 24時間、welcome犯罪だ！ No crime, No Life!!　 「罪の払い」は来世にツケてね♥ 今すぐ、Go to Hell？ おいで♥ 喧嘩にポイ捨て、密売、強盗、　 悪行蔓延る地獄まで 閻魔も震えるワルさをしましょう　 「程欲」だなんて生ヌルい× 所詮、人生＝ギャンブル　勝てども負けども　 行き着く最期は阿鼻叫喚！ 首締め快感♥バンジージャンプで 地獄の底まで堕ちてこい、さあ！ お呼びでしょうか？ 老い先短い、哀れな迷える子羊さ～ん？ 地味で冴えないモブなアナタにも 充実来世をお約束しま～す♡ 始めましょうね、第２の人生！ そうと決まれば、「善」は急げ！ ピュアな天使のオススメならこれ！ GoodでLuckな天国永住コース！ どんな悪事も「一切」許しません！ 24時間、完璧♡統制ライフ！ Stop!! No more Crime!! No more Trouble!! 神の御前で誓いを立てたら 今すぐ、Go to Heaven？ おいで♡ 遅刻に借りパク、夜更かし、ロリコン、 絶対させない天国へ！ ワルさをしたなら、お仕置きしちゃうぞ？ 「やりすぎ……(((ﾟДﾟ;)))」くらいが丁度イイ○ 所詮、人生＝ギャンブル　勝てども負けども　 行き着く最期は皆、昇天！ エアー「ジャックと豆の木」妄想気分で　 天国階段這い登れ、さあ！ 無理もないです、初めてのことなら お気が済むまで悩めばいいですよぉ～？ 後悔しない道を選びましょ！ 貴方の責任で！ 所詮、天国地獄の どっちへ行っても結局、本当は同じこと！ どんなにじっくり悩んだところで…　 死んでることには変わらない！ それじゃ、 タイマン、ニコ中、密輸に、強殺、 悪行三昧地獄まで　 今だけ！（悪得）ポイント十倍つけます！ 不正も賄賂も大歓迎！ いいえ！　　 ドタキャン、カツアゲ、夜遊び、ロリコン、 死んでもさせない天国へ！　 今なら特別！　何にもなくても お仕置きしちゃうぞ？　拷問で♡ それで？ どっちを選ぶの？　オレでしょ？　ワタシよ！ さあさあ、決めてよ？！　ほら、早く！ そろそろ、頃合い！　ファイナルアンサー？ あれっ、もしかして…　 人違い……？　まあ！ 誤認で大変失礼しました！ それでは、サヨナラ！　 マタ、今度！♡♥ |-| Romaji= A iya shibaraku! Totsuzendesuga, anata no mijikai jinsei ga Nokosu tokoro mo tatta no 3-nichi de Maku-biki, shūryō to narimashita Hajimemashou ka, dai 2 no jinsei! `Shigo no sekai' koso honban sa! Waru i akuma no ichioshinara kore! Baddo de Foolna jigoku no jūnin kousu! Jigoku raifu wa mainichi kaiteki-sa 24-Jikan, welcome hanzaida! No crime, No Life! ! `Tsumi no harai' wa raise ni tsukete ne ♥ Ima sugu, Go to Hell? Oide ♥ Kenka ni poisute, mitsubai, goutou, Akugyou habikoru jigoku made Enma mo furueru waru-sa o shimashou `Hodo yoku'da nante nama nuru i × Shosen, jinsei = gyanburu katedomo makedomo Ikitsuku saigo wa abikyōkan! Kubi shime kaikan ♥ banjījanpu de Jigoku no soko made ochite koi, saa! Oyobideshou ka? Oisaki mijikai, awarena mayoerukohitsuji-saaan? Jimide saenai mobuna anatanimo Juujitsu raise o o yakusoku shimasu ♡ Hajimemashou ne, dai 2 no jinsei! Sou to kimareba,`zen' wa isoge! Pyuana tenshi no osusumenara kore! Good de rakkuna tengoku eijuu kousu! Donna akuji mo `issai' yurushimasen! 24-Jikan, kanpeki ♡ tōsei raifu! Sutoppu!! Noumoa Crime!! Noumoa Trouble!! Kami no gozen de chikai o tatetara Ima sugu, Go to Heaven? Oide ♡ Chikoku ni karipaku, yofukashi, rorikon, Zettai sasenai tengoku e! Waru-sa o shitanara, oshioki shi chau zo? `Yari-sugi……(((ﾟДﾟ;)))」 kurai ga choudo ī ￮ Shosen, jinsei = gyanburu katedomo makedomo Ikitsuku saigo wa mina, shouten! Eaa `jakkutomamenoki' mōsō kibun de Tengoku kaidan hai nobore, saa! Murimonaidesu, hajimete no kotonara O kigasumu made nayameba īdesu yo ~o ~? Koukaishinai michi o erabimasho! Anata no sekinin de! Shosen, tengoku jigoku no Dotchi e itte mo kekkyoku, hontouwa onaji koto! Donnani jikkuri nayanda tokoro de… Shin deru koto ni wa kawaranai! Sore ja, Tai Man, niko-chuu, mitsuyu ni, gousatsu, Akugyouzanmai jigoku made Ima dake! (Waru e) pointo juu-bai tsukemasu! Fusei mo wairo mo dai kangei! Iiie! Dotakyan, katsuage, yoasobi, rorikon, Shindemo sa senai tengoku e! Imanara tokubetsu! Nani ni mo nakute mo Oshioki shi chau zo? Goumon de ♡ Sorede? Dotchi o erabu no? Oredesho? Watashi yo! Saa saa, kimete yo?! Hora, hayaku! Sorosoro, koroai! Fainaruansaa? Are tsu, moshikashite… Hitochigai……? Maa! Gonin de taihen shitsureishimashita! Soredewa, sayonara! Mata, kondo! ♡♥ |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Galería Heaven and Hell.jpg|Diseños de Kagamine Rin y Len, por Suzunosuke. 5755417e2dce2da5acb4941e3b8e732e.jpg|Arte Conceptual de Kagamine Rin y Len, por Suzunosuke. Heaven and Hell Len.jpg|Arte Conceptual de Kagamine Len, por Suzunosuke. Enlaces *Pixiv ID de Suzunosuke. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Rin Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Sin traducción Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2013